


Truth or Truth

by FranticFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Discussions of sexuality, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Mention of loss of virginity, Virginity, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's secret is revealed during a game of truth or dare (kinda) and it leads to something more with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crazy Night

“We could play truth or dare...” Liam said, into the quiet room.  
They were roomed together in some American hotel, and they were lounging on the bed.  
“Well, we could, but it wouldn’t be very fun. I’m not much for dares. I’m not very daring.” Niall said back.  
“Ni, you sing in front of millions, you’re plenty daring.” Liam said back fondly.  
“S’different. I can feed off the band, and the crowd’s energy. It’s not just me being wild by myself.” Niall said.  
“Well what about truth or truth?” Liam asked.  
Niall rolled his eyes. “That’s not even a game, Liam.” he said.  
“It could be. Come on, I’m really bored, besides it’ll be fun.” Liam urged.  
“Okay, Okay.” Niall said, shoving at Liam’s shoulder playfully.  
“Great, you can even go first.” Liam said with a smile.  
Niall thought a moment before asking his question.  
“Alright, who annoys you the most on tour?” Niall asked.  
Liam sighed. “You can’t tell him this, and you know I love him, but Louis’s attitude can be a bit much.”  
Niall feigned a gasp and brought his hand to his heart. “Louis, no, never!” he said sarcastically.  
Liam laughed, and pondered what to ask. He had definite ideas where he could take the game, but he didn’t want to jump into those questions too soon, if at all.  
Finally, he thought of a good question to start with.  
“Who was your first crush?” Liam asked.  
“First crush in general, or ‘first time I realized I was gay’ crush?” Niall asked.  
“Either or, whichever you want.” Liam answered.  
Niall chuckled a little, amused by the memory. “Greg had a friend who was on the footie team and he had a big smile and dimples, kind of like yours actually, and I had such a crush on him. The boy was fit, and it was the first time I ever noticed a guy like that. I probably looked like a right idiot.” he said.  
“No, I’m sure he was flattered.” Liam said.  
“No, I was just Greg’s dumb kid brother, tripping over my own sexuality and I was an even bigger dork back then. It’s kind of embarrassing really.” Niall said.  
“You’re not a dork. Well, not the bad kind anyways.” Liam mused.  
Niall smiled. “Thanks mate, you’re not too bad yourself.”  
Liam couldn’t help but wonder what Niall meant by the compliment, was it a genuine thing, was it just friendly, or was it a joke? The possibilities made his brain hurt, and he shook his head, trying to toss out the thoughts.  
“Your turn, Ni.” Liam said once he had finished his shaking.  
“Alright, your first kiss?” Niall asked.  
Liam scrunched up his nose and frowned. “It wasn’t all too pleasant for me or her.” he said.  
“It couldn’t have been that bad...” Niall offered.  
Liam looked at Niall straight in the eye before talking. “Niall, I dance better than I kissed her.”  
Niall couldn’t help but laugh, but he tried to stifle it with his fist in his mouth.  
“See? It was SO that bad.” Liam said.  
“Nah, everyone’s first kiss is kinda bad. Mine wasn’t good either. Alright, it’s your turn again.” Niall said.  
Liam thought very carefully, he knew exactly what he wanted to ask, and he knew that it would shift the mood of the conversation. He just hoped it would shift in the right direction. He decided it was worth the risk as Niall cracked open a soda.  
“Since we seem to be talking about firsts, what was your first time like?” Liam asked quietly.  
Niall choked and sputtered on the swallow he had just taken.  
“What?” he asked, shocked.  
“What was your first time like?” Liam asked, somehow more steady this time, despite Niall’s reaction.  
Niall’s eyes grew wide as he realized he had indeed heard what he thought he had heard.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to do a dare? Have me go fetch a maid in my underwear? Prank call Harry? Drink a bottle of vinegar?” Niall asked frantically.  
“I’m sure. In fact I think you’re right, dares just aren’t that fun.” Liam said. Niall gulped in response.  
Liam’s expression softened when he realized how startled Niall looked.  
“Look Niall, obviously you don’t have to answer that. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, I was just wondering.” Liam said.  
Liam mentally chided himself for letting his feelings and his curiosity get the better of him.  
Obviously Niall wasn’t okay with the question, he was blushing and fidgeting. He looked downright sick.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Niall said, bringing his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.  
Liam put his hand on Niall’s back and rubbed it hesitantly as Niall hid his face.  
“Oh Niall, I really didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry, is it bad?” Liam asked, voice full of concern.  
“No, there’s no way it could be bad. Or good. Or anything.” Niall mumbled.  
Liam was confused now. “What ever do you mean?” he asked.  
“It couldn’t be bad. And it couldn’t be good. It couldn’t be anything because it hasn’t happened yet...” Niall said, voice small in the awkward quiet of the room.  
Liam mentally let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he had worried that something terrible had happened to Niall.  
“Oh Niall, you don’t have to be embarrassed. That’s sweet, really. It’s better that you’ve kept it than given it to someone who didn’t deserve it.” Liam said.  
“Well thank you, but it’s not like I’m saving myself trying to be some kind of a pure present for someone to unwrap. Even when I lose my virginity it’s not like I’ll be ‘giving it away’. It’s a social contract, it’s my body, I decide what I want to do with it.” Niall said.  
“You’re right. There’s no shame in being a virgin and there’s no shame in not. I’m just saying I know what it’s like to regret that experience.” Liam said solemnly.  
Niall bit at the inside of his bottom lip, feeling introspective. This had matured into a far deeper conversation, no longer the playful banter of Liam’s originally proposed game.  
Niall decided it was okay. He didn’t mind talking like this with Liam.  
Liam was smart and sensible. He was genuine and caring, and Niall trusted him with all of his heart.  
Liam was the first person in the band that Niall had come out to, and Liam had in turn come to Niall when he realized he might be bi in the throes of his breakup.  
In the grand scheme of things, the serious discussion they were having now wasn’t out of the norm for them at all.  
“Look I know it may not seem like much help, and it might be a cliche’, but no matter who it was with or how it happened, or how good or not good it was, everything happens for a reason.” Niall said.  
“I know. It taught me that I need to value the experience. It can’t be with just anyone. It has to be meaningful. I want it to count for something other than just getting off. If that’s all it’s going to be good for I can do that on my own.” Liam said.  
“So for you, the person you sleep with has to be ‘the one’?” Niall asked.  
Liam shook his head. “No, I’m not naive, I know that realistically love doesn’t always work like that these days, but it can’t just be a hook-up, you know? I want there to be real emotion and connection.”  
Niall listened as Liam went on.  
“I don’t want there to be that awkwardness the next morning. I sound like a right fool; but I want to make them pancakes. I want to know that we can go from a crazy night to a lovely day together with ease. I guess I’m a romantic. What about you?” Liam asked.  
“For me, I just want both people to be comfortable. If they both know they’re just going to get each other off and then never speak again, and they’re both okay with that, then it’s fine. People just need to communicate their expectations and feelings, and take each other into consideration, and it can all work out. Even if it is just sex. Pancakes do sound nice though, I guess that is the ultimate goal, but I don’t know how soon that’s going to happen for me.” Niall said.  
“I suppose it’s different for everybody, isn’t it? Some people can only be comfortable with the fairy tale, and some are comfortable with the one night, and it’s all okay as long as you’re doing what feels right for you.” Liam said.  
“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Did we just make a pretty profound conclusion about virginity during a game of truth or dare?” Niall asked.  
“Well, truth or truth. But yeah. I think we did.” Liam said.  
“Hey Liam?” Niall started, sounding nervous again.  
“Yeah Niall?” Liam asked.  
“Truth or truth, do you fancy anybody right now?” Niall asked.  
Liam looked at Niall’s face and felt his heart swell a little.  
He didn’t feel steady enough to speak, so he just nodded very slowly.  
After a moment, Liam found words.  
“So Ni, truth or truth, do you think the person I fancy fancies me back?” Liam asked.  
Niall chuckled and smiled. “I think so, mate.”  
“I want to kiss you.” Liam breathed out.  
“Way to communicate your feelings.” Niall said, leaning into Liam.  
Their lips met and in mere seconds Niall was pushing his tongue onto Liam’s bottom lip, asking.  
Liam’s mouth parted, letting Niall in.  
They were shifting closer together on the bed, and Niall’s hands were reaching around Liam’s neck, coming across as perfectly needy.  
Liam’s hands were steadier, more experienced when he put his palms tightly on Niall’s hips.  
They were still kissing, urgent and heated, when Niall pulled back.  
“Shirts. Shirts off?” Niall asked, sounding almost dizzy. “Yes.” Liam affirmed.  
Niall’s fingers clumsily grabbed at his hemline, and he seemed in a frenzy to rip off the tee shirt, to no avail.  
“Here, here, let me get it.” Liam said, as he pulled the top off easily. He then reached at his collar to yank his shirt off too.  
They didn’t even throw them off the bed, the clothes resting underneath them on the covers as they went back to making out.  
They both gasped as their bare torsos touched, the skin to skin making the moment feel that much more real.  
This time, Liam pulled back.  
Niall’s eyes looked wide and disappointed in the interruption.  
“Niall, before we keep at this... What are your expectations?” Liam asked.  
“What do you mean?” Niall asked, confused because he was still buzzing with arousal.  
“I... if you’re okay with it, I’m about to be your first. What are your expectations, what are you feeling?” Liam asked.  
“I feel good. Great. And I expect one crazy night... and then...” Niall paused with a grin.  
“And then?” Liam prodded.  
“And then you’re going to need to go grocery shopping tomorrow morning because I expect pancakes before we spend the day together.” Niall said.  
“Deal.” Liam said with a smirk, right as he popped the button on Niall’s jeans.


	2. Lovely Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Liam and Niall's first night together, Liam is fulfilling his dream of making pancakes for the person he loves. Niall's fulfilling a different fantasy, but Liam isn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel.

Liam and Niall were talking and laughing as Liam slid the key-card in the slot letting them into their hotel room, carrying bags of groceries.   
They sat the bags down on the small counter.   
Fortunately their hotel suite had a kitchen in it.   
Well, it was a very little kitchen, and it wasn’t top of the line, but it was a kitchen and it did have a stove and a few supplies.   
“We should probably pull up that recipe again. I usually make these from a mix.” Liam said.  
“Box pancakes don’t compare to real ones, mate.” Niall said as he pulled up the recipe he had found before they went grocery shopping.  
It had been so early, they were the first ones in the Wal-mart.  
They probably looked a little strange, two young guys with bed-head, buying pancake ingredients at five in the morning.   
It hadn’t helped that neither of them were familiar with the store, it’s not like they shopped at Wal-marts back at home, so they looked mostly lost and confused for the majority of the trip.  
“Alright, so first the eggs, put em’ in a bowl and beat them.” Niall read aloud to Liam.  
“Um, alright. This should be interesting, I’m going to have to beat these with a plastic spoon, it doesn’t look like this kitchen has a whisk.” Liam said as he rummaged through what little the hotel kitchen did have in it’s drawers.  
“Do we even have a spatula and a pan?” Niall said, suddenly unsure of how prepared they were.  
Liam shuffled through the drawer again, and fortunately pulled out a spatula, and   
there was a pan hanging on the wall by the stove.  
“Yes, surprisingly yes.” Liam said.  
Niall then watched bemused as Liam less than skillfully cracked the few eggs into the bowl and beat at them with a plastic spoon.  
“Now add the milk and the melted- oh we were supposed to melt the butter first. Okay well melt the butter in the microwave, then add it and the milk to the bowl with the eggs.” Niall said.  
Liam smiled as he opened the stick of butter and put it in the microwave to melt.  
He leaned over the table and gave Niall a quick kiss on the forehead, before he heard the microwave beeping.  
Taking out the butter, Liam added it alongside the milk to the bowl. Niall hadn’t said to, but he mixed it anyways, as that made the most sense.   
“Alright Mr.Horan, what’s next?” Liam asked.  
“Wait wait, did you mix them?” Niall backtracked.  
“Yes I did.” Liam said.  
“And you say you’ve never done this before Payno.” Niall teased.  
“I haven’t, honest.” Liam said, waiting for Niall to tell him the next step.  
It continued on like that for a while, Liam hesitantly cooking while Niall read the instructions to him, but pretty soon they had the pancake batter.  
Liam poured the batter into the pan, and turned around to talk to Niall.  
Liam was easily distracted, and forgot to flip the pancakes.  
When he finally did turn around, the pancakes were black on one side and smelled rather burnt.   
“Oops. Well the first batch didn’t quite work out. But my mum says the first pancakes never do.” Niall said.   
Liam laughed as he stuck the spatula under the stubborn pancakes, and dumped them into the trash can.  
They went through the steps again, quicker this time because they knew what they were doing.  
Right after Liam poured the batter, he felt Niall behind him, and the boy wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, and hooked his chin over Liam’s shoulder.  
“What’re you doing Ni?” Liam asked, leaning back into the embrace all the same.  
“Well since you burnt the first batch I figure I’d better watch over this batch a little more closely.” Niall said softly.  
“Oh, did you now?” Liam asked with a grin as he leaned into Niall, nibbling at the boy’s neck.  
“Nuh uh uh, can’t have you getting distracted now babe. Pancakes are serious business.” Niall chided.  
“So you want me to pay attention to the pancakes and not you?” Liam asked, flipping the first pancakes.   
“Yep. You just keep paying attention to those pancakes, no matter what I do, alright?” Niall said, a mischievous gleam in his bright blue eyes.  
“Alright, that shouldn’t be a probl...” Liam paused in the middle of his word as Niall sunk to his knees beside Liam, looking up at him with a playful grin.  
Niall tapped Liam’s legs, and urged Liam to give him more space between him and the counter.   
Liam obliged, stepping back, catching on to what Niall was about to do, but not quite believing it.   
Niall tucked himself into the small space, sitting on his heels.  
He ran his fingers up the inseam of Liam’s jeans, and then cupped his crotch, feeling where the boy was starting to take interest.  
“Ni, what are you doing?” Liam breathed out, still in awe of the blonde boy’s actions.  
“Taking care of you, since you were so good at taking care of me last night; and now you’re being so good, making me pancakes. I just want to return the favor.” Niall said.  
“Niall, you don’t have to do that.” Liam said, but he couldn’t hide how aroused he was, not only was it clear in his voice, Niall was literally palming the evidence.   
“You keep working on the pancakes, and I’ll work on you.” Niall said with a wink as he unzipped Liam.  
Liam nodded and shakily began pouring the batter for the second pancake as Niall slid Liam’s jeans and boxers down his legs.  
The pancakes sizzled as Liam’s cock sprang free and Niall started with little kitten licks to the slit.  
Liam groaned, but in a good way, as Niall went to work, taking Liam’s cock into his mouth.   
As Liam looked down to flip the pancake, he saw Niall’s eyes closed in pleasure as he took Liam in his mouth, looking all too eager.  
“Have you- have you ever done this before?” Liam asked.  
Niall’s lips met a wet popping noise as he pulled off and ducked his head, and wasn’t that just a sight, seeing Niall obscenely suck Liam’s cock, only to blush and act bashful now.  
“No, uh. But I, I’ve seen it done in videos.” Niall said shyly.  
“You’re a good learner. A really, really good learner.” Liam said, his sentence ending in a moan as Niall took him back in, this time running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Liam’s cock.  
Liam somehow managed to pour two more small pancakes into the pan as Niall hollowed his cheeks and took Liam in further, the tip brushing alongside the back of his throat.   
Niall sucked with enthusiasm, and ran his tongue up and down the shaft, grasping Liam’s hips tightly to keep him from bucking into the wet heat.  
“Niall.... Niall I’m close.” Liam panted.  
Niall pulled off again, but wrapped his hand around Liam’s cock as soon as he had, jacking Liam to keep him on edge.  
“Think you can flip a pancake and come at the same time Payno?” Niall challenged, even though his voice sounded absolutely wrecked and his lips were wet with precome and saliva.  
“For you? I’ll try.” Liam said, voice sounding almost as wrecked as Niall’s did.  
Niall took Liam back into his mouth with force, sucking and licking and humming along the shaft, and Liam moaned outright at all the sensation.  
“Ni, Ni, I’m com-” his sentence yet again broke on a moan, but Niall was ready.  
Liam remembered a second into it to toss the pancakes into the air, and as they descended, Niall continued swallowing down every drop Liam offered.  
In a moment that seemed like less than a second and more than an hour all at once, Liam was finished coming, and the pancakes came down, right into the waiting pan.   
“I did it!” Liam couldn’t help but cheer in shock when he saw it.   
Niall was wiping Liam up with the towel that had been hanging on the oven door, and tucking Liam back into his pants.  
Afterwards he stood up, and looked into the pan that Liam was still staring into in surprise.  
“Holy hell mate, you actually did!” Niall cheered.  
Liam kissed Niall’s forehead again, and began to plate the pancakes.  
As they sat down, and took their first bites of what both had to admit were pretty mediocre pancakes, Niall looked at Liam and smiled.  
“So Liam, is that how you always pictured the morning after?” Niall asked.  
“Niall, I can honestly say that I never pictured making pancakes quite like that, and I don’t think I’ll be able to picture them the way I used to ever again.” Liam said with a huge smile.  
Niall smirked over his next bite.   
Yeah, it had been a lovely morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you are interested in a sequel.


End file.
